


The Demon Lord and A Wilted Rose

by starrylitme



Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Alternate Universe - Demons, Based on Niehime To Kemono No Ou, Blood and Violence, Budding Love, Complicated Relationships, Emotional Baggage, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Human Sacrifice, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, M/M, Mental Instability, Minor Violence, Politics, Scars, Self-Esteem Issues, Self-Sacrifice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-25
Updated: 2019-04-25
Packaged: 2020-01-31 21:33:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18599833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starrylitme/pseuds/starrylitme
Summary: The world is ran by demons. There is one in particular who rules over, who humans bow to without a second thought for both protection and blessings on their land and livelihoods. This demon, feared and beloved by all, asks for a meager price in return.Every two decades, a human is to be sacrificed to the one called Kamukura Izuru.It’s an honorable demise, he’s been told.(In which human sacrifice Komaeda meets demon lord Kamukura. As an offering, he takes his position with a little too much grace.)





	The Demon Lord and A Wilted Rose

**Author's Note:**

> So I read like...the first chapter of Niehime to Kemono no Ou and was like "yeah I should write this for KamuKoma" and then this current KamuKoma week had the Day 4 Prompt of Otherworldly/Supernatural Beings with the alternative prompt of Fairy Tale/Disney. And since this manga is lowkey based off Beauty and the Beast, the best Disney film, I was like "hell yeah". And then I wrote up all this.
> 
> I downplayed the political drama aspect of it from how it was originally because I didn't want to overly complicate it, but like...it's still there. Yeah. This was fun to write. Maybe I just have a thing for it. It's definitely the longest of the week fics just to prove that I really don't have that much self-control but...yeah. So much yeah.
> 
> Batb aus and KamuKoma are already meant to be, and this variation is pretty good. I hope you enjoy it, too. Comments will also be much appreciated.

The world is ran by demons. There is one in particular who rules over, who humans bow to without a second thought for both protection and blessings on their land and livelihoods. This demon, feared and beloved by all, asks for a meager price in return.

Every two decades, a human is to be sacrificed to the one called Kamukura Izuru.

It’s an honorable demise, he’s been told.

He was shackled when he arrived, both around the wrists and clamped around his neck. The chains attached are gripped by smaller demons. When he’s ushered forward, they do not pull on those chains kindly.

 “I have brought him, your majesty.”

The demon who speaks is more humanoid in appearance, and yet, their features are terribly difficult to make out. It is said that the appearance of demons lie beyond human comprehension. Something like that.

The chains are yanked so that he gets to his knees, keeping his head ducked. He was already suitably dressed in an elegant robe and veil.

“The 55th sacrifice,” the demon from before remarks. “Present your face to Kamukura Izuru-sama.”

The grips on the chains lessen so that he can peel the veil back, expression calm with a blank smile on his face. He still kept his gaze low, lest he offend the lord.

“Komaeda Nagito,” he murmurs. “At your service, Kamukura-sama.”

He hears a low hum, rumbling like thunder. Distant yet dangerous. Much more closely, the other demon clicks their tongue.

“He is fair like a maiden. A pretty meal he would make, but I do not see him providing my sustenance. We could give him to a noble instead and ask for another.”

Komaeda Nagito perks at that. And he frowns.

“Isn’t that rather greedy?” he asked, almost scowling. “Not to mention heartless. To not just deny a gift but to carelessly discard it elsewhere—it pains me that demons are so lacking in manners.”

The demon balked, startled by the stern words. “W-What did you just say?!”

“We pray to you, it’s so unsightly to display such lowly behavior,” Komaeda huffed. “Our position may be below yours but that gives you no right to treat our sacrifices as trivial, even if it’s someone such as myself.”

“Such—insolence!” The demon seethed, radiating a malicious energy that caused Komaeda’s very mind to buzz. “To speak with such cheekiness before our lord! Do you have any shame, sacrifice?!” To their credit, they regained their cool quickly. “Kamukura-sama, allow me to punish this whelp right away.”

“Such idle, insignificant remarks are not worth the effort.”

Komaeda perks at the voice. Still low. Still akin to thunder. But before him was only warping, writhing shadow that he could not truly comprehend.

“K-Kamukura-sama...”

“You may go now.”

“But...?”

“Is that hesitation?” Flashing, crimson eyes opened. Bright and sharp. The other demon immediately cowered. “Do you question me?”

“N-No, of course not! Please forgive me.” The demon does not look at the lord or the human. “I shall take my leave.”

They scamper off quickly, and Komaeda stares after them curiously before turning back to Kamukura-sama.

“Such bravado...and such presence... Words do you no justice, Kamukura-sama.”

Kamukura Izuru stands and begins to step forward.

“That said I must say you are more temperamental than I imagined, even with that stoicism,” Komaeda goes on. “Rather awkward for a demon lord. How unfortunate.”

“S-Stop talking, human!” a small voice hisses at him. Oh. He hadn’t known that the smaller demons could speak. Fascinating. “Apologize to Kamukura-sama right now before you _really_ offend him!”

Komaeda just beamed.

“Ah! To be worried about by demons truly is an honor! How lucky I am!”

“W-What’s _wrong_ with you?!”

“Such a dull front.”

Kamukura Izuru stood before him. A truly fearsome creature whose very visage caused Komaeda’s gaze to blur with tears. Despite that, Komaeda stared, eyes wider than dinner plates.

The withering darkness was in truth long, dark tresses, where atop horns grew twisted and wild, the dark mane itself cascading past darker limbs. Petrifying crimson eyes looked down upon him, past a snarling muzzle with fiercely long and sharp teeth. When it—when _Kamukura-sama_ reached towards him, it was with long, sharp claws that just as easily could have tore his flesh and bones to shards and scraps.

“That is a more befitting look of a human,” Kamukura Izuru murmurs as those claws curl against Komaeda’s cheek. Even the gentleness of the gesture held a heavy, unspoken threat of how one simple motion would be his end. “All sacrifices are reduced to the same state of terror. Screaming and trembling. For the sake of amusement, let us skip the pretense.”

His voice lowers dangerously as tears continue to run down Komaeda’s cheeks.

“Beg for mercy. Beg for your life. Show your fear openly. Perhaps then I may be tempted to make your death a quick and simple one.”

Komaeda blinks. Once. Twice. His eyes sting so he wipes at them.

_The effect of the demon lord is incredible if nothing else. But as for the lord himself..._

He nuzzles into that clawed hand. He feels Kamukura Izuru recoil, but Komaeda grips the other’s hand, although his own are so insignificant that he could only truly wrap his fingers around a single claw.

“There is nothing to really beg for, Kamukura-sama.” He can’t help but giggle. “I was born to die by your hand, so this doesn’t scare me. Even if I were to escape, I have nothing to return to. Whether I’m eaten by you or not, it doesn’t make a difference. I might as well be dead either way.”

When Kamukura tugs his hand back, Komaeda lets him.

“...Komaeda Nagito, was it?”

Komaeda’s smile brightened and he nodded.

“For Kamukura-sama to remember my meager name!” he chirped cheerfully. “How lucky I am!”

Kamukura turned away from him.

“Peculiar whelp. Let us see how long that pitiful façade is maintained. I predict it shall not _be_ long.”

“It’s not a façade, Kamukura-sama,” Komaeda said innocently. “But if that’s what you want to believe...”

For what it’s worth, a sharp glare does silence him if only out of formality.

“Your days are limited until the next blood moon, the night of the ritualistic dining,” Kamukura said dryly, lowly. “Your smile will shatter before then. But until that night... You must be kept an eye on, Komaeda Nagito.”

“...ehe!” Komaeda grinned broadly. “I understand, Kamukura-sama!”

* * *

“To accept and consume sacrifices is what maintains our status over humans. Why, then, is that brat allowed to go as he pleases?!”

“He is still in chains, sir.”

“Does that truly matter?! At this rate, Kamukura-sama really will be overthrown! And for what? A human pet?”

“Sir, you must not say such things about our lord.”

“But it is a concern! There are those who wonder if Kamukura-sama is even a true demon—”

“You would do well to watch your words, sir.”

“I’m just...saying...”

Komaeda blinked a few times, wondering about the conundrum he was now in.

_Oh dear. I’m in quite the difficult situation. If I’m seen, I could be slaughtered on the spot._

Right now, the smaller demons were crowded around him, trembling like leaves in a storm. They even flinch at his touch, and they shiver more at his smile.

_If I don’t die to Kamukura-sama, it would be a complete waste. I don’t want that._

So he remains where he is for now, hoping for the best. Sure enough, he hears the shuffling of demon footsteps, and they seem to be headed in the opposite direction. He should be safe to move, then, unseen and unnoticed.

“And who authorized you to leave your room, Komaeda Nagito?”

But, of course, Kamukura Izuru could completely bypass his measly human senses.

“These little ones may be demons, but they can’t do much to stop me, it seems,” Komaeda informed him sweetly. “So I’m not sure what you were expecting, Kamukura-sama. I have an insatiable curiosity.”

Quicker that the blink of an eye, Kamukura snatched him up, sweeping him away easily.

“I was expecting you to know your place. I suppose I should keep an eye on you myself. Such impudence from one to be eaten.”

“It’s not my intention,” Komaeda said insincerely. “As I said, _insatiable_!”

“What you are is _incorrigible_.”

Several demons bowed as Kamukura Izuru strode through the corridors. As soon as they returned to the room, Kamukura had deposited him none too gently onto the floor before the bed.

“It really isn’t my fault, Kamukura-sama,” Komaeda said, pouting. “This room is so dreary it’s despairing. I just couldn’t _stand_ it. Why don’t you lighten it up a little? Perhaps with lights or a rug or—anything, really!”

“You are not in a position to give recommendations for room decorations,” Kamukura retorted, unimpressed.

“It would increase your quality of living,” he pointed out. “Demons live much longer than humans, I imagine you need more stimulation as a result. How can you expect to be clear-minded in such a dull room?”

Kamukura huffed, but said nothing more.

“At least consider flowers,” Komaeda pleaded. “Perhaps roses? It’s said in legends that the first union between a human and a demon was because of a rose.”

“Are you truly unaware of your situation, Komaeda Nagito?”

“It could still be romantic from a certain point of view!”

“...”

It was funny how he would continue to get such exasperated looks even from demons.

“It is only under the light of the moon that flowers even bloom,” Kamukura finally said after a while. “So it is an impossibility either way.”

“Ooh, that’s a shame...” Komaeda sighs, lying back against the bedside. “How unfortunate.”

Kamukura is quiet. He sits atop the bed. It sinks tremendously under his weight.

“It is not mere misfortune, but the reality of the world,” he says. “The world is unkind and cruel. Which is why it is important that you remain here. I cannot promise your safety whenever you exit this room lacking any supervision or protection. It would be preferable for you to still be alive by the time of the ritual.”

Komaeda nods along with that.

“Yep. If I’m not eaten by Kamukura-sama, my entire existence would be wasted. That would be most unfortunate. Aha. Not to sound impertinent.”

“And yet. You are impertinent.”

“Harsh!” Komaeda still smiles serenely. “You say that—but you worry, don’t you, Kamukura-sama?”

Quicker than the blink of an eye, Kamukura yanked him forward by the chain. Quicker than a pounding heartbeat, Kamukura had him pinned down, snarling as he did, narrowed crimson eyes glittering like shattered pieces of glass reflecting sunlight.

“It would not be difficult to kill you here and now, and to merely save the meat of your bones to devour later. And yet you seem to never know when to stay your tongue.”

The tips of claws trace the slightest sliver of neck not covered by the metal collar.

“It is only the results of a mere whim that you are alive. And yet.” Kamukura’s expression was unreadable. “You are unafraid.”

Komaeda blinks back tears.

“I am getting used to seeing you,” he says. “I do hope I can meet your gaze without crying, Kamukura-sama.”

“You truly are strange.” It’s funny. If Komaeda didn’t know better, he’d say Kamukura Izuru’s brow furrowed. “Do you even know fear, Komaeda Nagito?”

“I’ve certainly known it!” Komaeda laughed. “I am still human after all. When my parents died, I was utterly terrified, obviously! Children without parents tend to be swallowed up without a second thought, right? But, fortunately, luckily for measly little me, I was instead approached by the village elders.”

He could still remember that day. Cowering in true and utter fear under those frigid eyes and empty, grotesque smiles.

“They gave me a means to live for just a bit longer, so that I could be eaten by Kamukura-sama. Wonderful, isn’t it?” He couldn’t help beaming. “They never looked at me with love despite raising me up until this point. They really were kind.”

Then, he quiets, reaching up and contemplatively touching the demon lord’s muzzle. It was surprisingly soft to the touch, and he does not trace the teeth.

“You know, I think Kamukura-sama is even kinder than them, actually. You have a cold visage but—you’re compassionate too, aren’t you? But, perhaps this is my selfish desire for kindness and love causing me to project. Maybe it’s just that.”

Kamukura stares down at him, at those still brimming tears in Komaeda’s empty gaze, and after a long while, Kamukura Izuru merely sighs.

“What a despairing person you are.”

* * *

It’s true. He really was a despairing person. He didn’t like to think about that. It doesn’t matter. Someone like him can only look forward to the end.

When he wakes up, it’s uncomfortably dark. There is low rumbling from the thunder outside.

“Did the storm wake you?”

Komaeda stares blearily at nothing in particular.

“Once the storm is over, the sky will clear,” Kamukura says lyrically. “The night of the ritual draws closer.”

There is a flash of lightning that causes Komaeda’s body to seize.

Claws card through his hair, and it’s so strangely comforting that it feels like a dream.

“It was a stormy night when they died,” Komaeda says lightly, and it sounds like such a pitiful excuse. He despises the words even as he coats his tone in saccharine glee. “It was the first and last night I spent on my own. I really am lucky.”

The claws brush over his ear. For a moment, Komaeda imagines them cutting through his skin, slicing through like that tree he witnessed split by a stray lightning bolt. He thinks of how he would sooner prefer to be devoured here and now over stewing in such unpleasant memories that mean nothing.

“Having Kamukura-sama here, too, is wonderful luck,” he sighs, rolling onto his back. Kamukura’s claws tug themselves away, which he pouts at. “I really do feel at ease, even now.”

It’s dark. He can’t even see Kamukura Izuru shifting through. It’s funny, he would’ve thought that those fierce red eyes glowed, but those, too, are unseen, too obfuscated by dark to note. It is not until there is another flash of lightning that Komaeda realizes that Kamukura Izuru is no longer in front of him.

Something tickles against his cheek, and he can see Kamukura Izuru looms over him. He doesn’t get the chance to see his expression, but he strains to at least make out the other’s outline. Then, it doesn’t tickle anymore. Without thinking, he reaches out and grasps onto nothing.

“Kamukura-sama?”

He lays there in cold silence. He can’t even sense the other’s presence much less their proximity. The only thing he can be moderately sure of is that Kamukura Izuru is still in the room.

“You know, I’m not afraid of you at all—so I don’t understand why you’re so skittish around me.” A pause. “Well, I suppose it’s cute.”

Something warm covers his eyes just as there’s another flash of lightning and a crashing bellow of thunder. It, too, covers his ears, so that the sound is muffled. When Komaeda thoughtlessly brings his hand back towards himself, his fingertips run over something cold. Something sharp. But also something warm. Something coarse. Claws and thick fur, which hinder his senses. He inhales the strong, almost heady scent of the other.

“It is inconvenient to have you squirm so much,” Kamukura’s voice is low and booming. It could overpower thunder in a heartbeat. “Relax, Komaeda Nagito.”

“Okay, Kamukura-sama.” He can’t help but smile so much his face splits. “That’s easy to do with you here.”

It really was, even when Kamukura did not deign to speak to him as he tumbled back into slumber.

_I could die happy like this._

* * *

He could die happy, which was why he was so lucky to still be alive the next morning.

“Do roses grow under the moonlight with the other flowers, Kamukura-sama?”

“They do, yes.”

“I want to see one before I die. Pretty please?”

“You should not be making demands.”

“It’s a last wish, not a demand.” Komaeda’s cheeks puff. “You know, it’s terribly rude to ignore a last wish. I’m not asking for much. I want to see a rose.”

“It will wither and die.” Kamukura Izuru hums, then. “Well, you will not be alive to witness that.”

“I want to see a withered rose!”

“Unreasonable bag of flesh.”

“I also have bones, Kamukura-sama!” Komaeda blinked, realizing something and then pondered it aloud, “Do you eat bones? I’m told they provide flavor. But I never could learn how to cook.”

“You ramble quite a bit about menial, insignificant matters, don’t you?”

“It’s because it’s so dreary in here.” Standing up, chains clacking, Komaeda went to the window of the room and pulled back the curtains so that he could see the sky, cleared up and beautiful. “And because you let me ramble, Kamukura-sama. Most people don’t let me ramble.”

“Whether you prattle or are silent, your fate remains the same,” Kamukura Izuru droned. Komaeda felt his eyes sting when he glanced back, but Kamukura just yawned of boredom.

“Kamukura-sama’s so kind, it brings tears to my eyes.”

“That is mere an instinctive reaction to the sight of a fearsome demon.”

“You’re not fearsome,” Komaeda replied as he wiped his tears away. “Well. I suppose you are formidable. And impressive. That’s why you’re a demon lord, after all. And why we pray.”

“So much of you is warped, Komaeda Nagito.”

“That’s...” _Not untrue, I suppose._ “Does that displease you? I apologize. I can stop talking then, if you want.”

“I do not care.” Kamukura Izuru is not looking at him. Komaeda’s lips purse. “It does not matter.”

_Aha. So kind._

“It doesn’t, does it?”

“Your last night is tomorrow. Speak as freely as you wish.”

“I really want to see roses, both withered and in full bloom.” He can’t really think of anything else. Except. “Also, I want Kamukura-sama to rest well.”

Kamukura Izuru snorted, and it was such a sudden sound that Komaeda couldn’t help but laugh.

* * *

“Before I die, I should apologize for my rudeness. I know Kamukura-sama’s name, but no others. It’s hypocritical, isn’t it?”

“You were not deemed worthy to be given any other names, Komaeda Nagito.”

“Still, I feel bad about having to think about every creature around me as demons and nothing more.” Komaeda pouted. “It’s so terribly rude.”

“It is best that you not grow familiar with demons in the first place,” Kamukura smoothly replied. “You are a human, after all.”

“You still gave me your name, Kamukura-sama.”

“Out of generosity.” Kamukura doesn’t even miss a beat. “Nothing more.”

Komaeda whined, but with a flourish, Kamukura pulled him back by the chain.

“Your very hours are limited. And yet your final concerns are of platitudes?”

With Kamukura staring down at him so sharply, his vision grew predictably fuzzy.

“I do still want to see roses...but Kamukura-sama, you didn’t rest well, did you? That’s so despairing.”

“It was easier said than done,” Kamukura rumbled. “Do not be too disheartened, Komaeda Nagito.”

Komaeda’s frown only deepened, eyes shimmering.

“...you really are quite strange.”

Kamukura’s remark almost seems absent. Almost seems wistful. While Komaeda continues to stare, the demon lord turns away.

“Preparations for the night are to start. I shall not be seeing you for a while, however I am leaving you in the case of individuals I trust.”

“Can I have names?” Komaeda asked quietly.

“Only if they give it themselves.”

* * *

“You want to know my name? Shouldn’t you be more concerned about how you’re going to be eaten by Kamukura-sama? _Human_?”

It’s spat at him like an insult. Komaeda winces as his hair is pinned back.

“I just want something to call you. Is that wrong?”

“It’s weird, but if you insist.” The demon scoffed in disdain. “Koizumi. Koizumi Mahiru.”

“Koizumi-san,” Komaeda said, smiling. He yelped when Koizumi pulled his hair a little too hard.

“Stay still,” she hissed. “You humans are so squirmy. And you’re male, aren’t you? Those tend to be the more troublesome ones.”

“Sorry, Koizumi-san.”

Koizumi huffed but she pulled back.

“Peko-chan, Hiyoko-chan, how does this look?”

“It looks fine, Koizumi,” came the low humming reply.

“He looks a _little_ less disgusting, I guess,” came a haughtier one.

_Even though demons are separate from humans... Their names aren’t terribly inhuman or even that remarkable,_ Komaeda couldn’t help but think. He tried to limit his fidgeting as his robe was adjusted. _Kamukura-sama, however, has a very elegant and noble name._

“You know,” the smaller demon— _Hiyoko, was it?_ —mutters. “I can’t wait for the lord to devour you. You’ve really been an eyesore as of late. And it’s so sickening to see you fawn over him.”

“Oh, I’m sorry.”

“You should be!” she hissed. “Do you have any idea how it looks?! I’m starting to question his lordship just from thinking about how he just—tolerates it!”

“Saionji,” the other— _Peko_ —demon reprimanded. “It is unwise to speak in such a tone about his lordship.”

“Oh like your other master wouldn’t be pleased about it, _Pekoyama-nee_ ,” Saionji sneered. “He’s probably fucking sickened by it too, and would probably say something if he wasn’t such a tight-ass about _honor_.”

“It would be unwise...for you to continue speaking.”

“Both of you, knock it off,” Koizumi griped. “It’s a special night. And we have to make this human at least look presentable for Kamukura-sama.”

“Oof, yeah, that’ll be difficult.” Saionji snickered. “Even in the nicest fabrics, he looks like trash.”

_It’s true that I am quite unsightly._

“Mm...” Pekoyama hums. “White makes him look paler. How unfortunate.”

Komaeda only laughed.

“Sorry, sorry.”

“Shut up, freak,” Saionji snapped. “We can’t focus with your inane yammering.”

Komaeda shut his mouth dutifully. Only shivering when Koizumi painted his face. The fabric was tightened, but it was still comfortable. How generous. When the three demons pulled back, they had pensive, unreadable expressions.

“Guess he doesn’t look like complete shit,” Saionji remarked, huffing. “Yeah, his lordship will probably like it a little.”

Koizumi shrugged as Komaeda observed himself in the mirror. If not for the chain leash and the shackles around his wrist, he’d look more like someone’s spouse-to-be.

_Well. It is a union of sorts,_ he thought, giddiness rising in his gut, twirling so that he could get a better look at himself from various angles. Even his unruly hair had been tamed with jewels and other sparkling adornments. He would have preferred flowers, but... _I don’t look terrible! I wonder what Kamukura-sama will say? He might even relish eating me!_

“Urgh, he’s smiling like a creep,” Saionji groaned. “I hate it when he does that. This human is so gross.”

“He is now almost ready for his lordship, all the same,” Pekoyama said.

“Ooh, by the way!” Komaeda exclaimed excitedly. “Where is Kamukura-sama?”

“He doesn’t show himself to us on this night,” Koizumi sniffed and then seemed to shift through something else. “We don’t know why. The previous lord wasn’t like this.”

“Kamukura Izuru-sama is fucking weird,” Saionji said. “We can never tell what he’s thinking.”

“Oh.” Komaeda’s face fell. “I see.”

_I don’t think he’s that strange._

“There’s one last thing,” Koizumi cut in, irritably. “For whatever reason Kamukura-sama wanted him to be adorned with roses.”

“Haaah? Why? Does he want to eat them?”

“His lordship has mysterious whims...”

Komaeda said nothing as Koizumi pinned the flowers to his hair and robe. He’s quiet as he admires them, with velvety red petals that were soft to the touch and sweet to smell.

_But, compared to Kamukura-sama’s gaze..._

“There.” Koizumi clicked his tongue. “Alright, I’ll take him down.”

“I shall accompany you both for the time being.”

“Thanks, Peko-chan.”

Saionji only scoffed when Komaeda regarded her curiously.

“I just hope the lordship doesn’t end up coughing up flower petals afterwards.”

* * *

The descent towards the altar was cold, silent, and gloomy, especially with the heavy shadows against the light of Pekoyama’s lantern.

Komaeda looks around, but there’s not much to see besides the cracks in the walls.

“Right this way, human.”

He doesn’t even have to be nudged by Pekoyama for him to obediently follow Koizumi’s voice and stride forward as indicated.

“You’re not much of a meal, but you’re something,” Koizumi sighs. “I swear—his lordship is too lenient. Humans are going to end up sacrificing their most undesirables at this rate.”

Komaeda said nothing to that.

“It keeps them assured,” Pekoyama said. “They should be more gracious, that said.”

“At least this one likes him. Weird human, but maybe it’s better this way.”

Koizumi directed him towards two large, twin doors. She opens it, and it leads to nothing but darkness.

“Off you go. Just wait patiently at the altar for his lordship. Go, go.”

“Y-Yes Koizumi-san,” he almost stumbles past, and quickly turns. “Um, thank you for everything you’ve done. You as well, Pekoyama-san. And send my gratitude to Saionji-san as well.”

Koizumi and Pekoyama looked at him coldly, and merely shut the door. Komaeda’s smile wobbled before he hurriedly turned to move on ahead. With how dark it was, he couldn’t see a thing. With how quiet it was, his heart was pounding. Without thinking, his hands clasped together.

_I guess I should keep moving until I find the altar?_

He’s careful as he walks, lest he injure himself. He doesn’t want Kamukura to dine on something bruised, after all. He can’t imagine it would do any favors for the taste.

_Still, this is impossible to navigate. So dark._

And because it’s so dark, when he does hear something, he stills.

“...Kamukura-sama?” No answer. Komaeda looks around, useless as it is. “Lordship?”

Skittering, and then—something that caused him to jump. He only barely manages to avoid tripping, but something—something definitely sliced at him.

“Rotten human,” something cold sneers. “You came here to die anyway, what difference does it make?”

Komaeda trembles, but he sees now that there is in fact light ahead. He hurried rushes towards it, and something almost grabs him. Just as he reaches the light, he’s yanked back and goes crashing into the floor. His hip bursts with pain, and he almost cries out.

“Silence.” A cold, scaly hand covers his mouth, talons digging into his cheeks. The cheeks Kamukura Izuru had touched so tenderly— _no_! “You were the last straw. What use is a weak lordship that caters to such lowly beings?! Cowardly—wretched...”

It screeches when Komaeda bites him. Komaeda kicks him away.

“Don’t—” he gasps out, and he feels his vision blur but with tears of _anger_ , not because of anything else. “Don’t you _dare_ call Kamukura-sama weak when you hide in the shadows like a rat!”

“Why you—! Filthy human!”

“Kamukura-sama is powerful, but he’s also kind! So kind! Undeserving as it may be, I will not have a lowly _filthy_ rat like you decrying that as weak!” Komaeda never felt so furious in his life. “Such generosity makes him _incredible_! You should be _proud_!”

“Shut the hell up, you stupid, stupid—!”

“You shut up, filth.”

The demon stilled, then, at Komaeda Nagito’s cold expression.

“You could never hope to compare to Kamukura Izuru-sama and you know it, don’t you?” His eyes narrowed sharply. “You have no value alive. If you die here, nothing will change at all. You really think you can reach beyond your meager rank just by hurting me? You really are pathetic.”

“S... Shut up...” It was trembling, and then, it charged. “Just **_SHUT UP_**!”

As if protected from the very darkness, a shadow lurched forth, knocking the sword from the lowly demon’s hand. The demon shrieked, but blood was split from the action. It did not belong to the demon.

“A-A servant was here after all...? C-Coward...just like...!” And then, it froze, eyes bugging as the shadow picked up its sword. “K-Kamukura—Izur—”

And without a single word, the sword was rammed through the demon’s abdomen before it could finish. Black, putrid blood sprayed, leaving the demon choking on its words before toppling to the ground. Limp. Unmoving. Komaeda blinked once. Twice. Just looking at the shadow made him want to cry.

_Oh. That was..._ His legs shake, and what energy he had from his outburst dissipated, leaving him to collapse on the floor. _That was terrifying, but..._

“You saved me,” he mumbled, swallowing. “I-I knew you would, Kamukura-sama. I-I’m so sorry I fell.”

But when the shadow turned, it wasn’t a fearsome demon at all, but a human with long black hair and gleaming crimson eyes, pale face splattered with blood. Komaeda still couldn’t help but hiccup, swallowing back a sob. Without even thinking, he lurched forward to grab handfuls of his lordship’s dark robes.

“Kamukura-sama... K-Kamukura-sama...! M-My lordship...”

“That’s enough.” Kamukura’s voice was low and tired. “I am no lord, as you can see for yourself.”

Komaeda sniffled, but looked up at him, gaze wide as it met Kamukura’s own. That beautiful, beautiful gaze, somber as it was.

_Ah... His eyes... They’re still the eyes of a demon._

“A...half-blood, then? So they really exist.” _And Kamukura-sama is one. That’s—_ “That’s really impressive! To rule as a demon lord even with lowly human blood!”

“There is nothing impressive about having to hide in the shadows under the moon,” Kamukura snapped, voice low and frigid. “There is nothing impressive about having to revert to the form of something so weak and so timid and having to pretend it does not exist. And even with that—to be seen as I truly am by a meager human... Truly pathetic.”

Komaeda frowned, and when he looked about, his frown darkened at the sight of a rose that had been crushed in the struggle. His robe, too, had gotten dirty. He was bruised. So unsightly. He tears off a strip of fabric from his robe and wraps it around Kamukura’s bleeding hand. He ties it like a bandage, and smiles even as Kamukura Izuru won’t look at him.

_What a warm and gentle hand._

His fingers trail up against Kamukura Izuru’s arm, and his smile falls as he feels out a multitude of scars.

_Ah._

“...so that’s how it is.” He can’t help but laugh pitifully. “So that’s how it is.”

_Why Kamukura-sama is alone with the sacrifice—how he still ends up covered in human blood in the morning despite not harming a single hair on the sacrifice’s head._

“Pathetic,” Kamukura uttered lowly. Komaeda shook his head.

“There’s nothing weak about how kind you truly are.” He squeezes Kamukura’s hand. “Gentle, strong, self-sacrificing—these are such wonderful qualities. Which is why I really do want you to eat me.”

_Because..._

He sucks in his breath.

“Kamukura-sama, there’s no point in sparing me,” he goes on, squeezing again more tightly than before. “I have nothing and no one to return to. My entire life had lead to meeting you, and being used by you, and—I’ve never been happier, to realize that you’re just as wonderful as they say. I would be truly honored to give Kamukura Izuru-sama my life and provide him with some strength.”

He reaches up with his shackled, trembling hands to tenderly touch his lordship’s face, and smiles brightly as that Kamukura’s frown deepens.

“To die meeting such kind eyes, of someone I love so dearly,” Komaeda murmurs, breath hitching as the tears spilled over. “What a _wonderful_ thing. Thank you for all you’ve done, Kamukura-sama.”

In the blink of an eye, Kamukura breaks his shackles. When Kamukura’s hands wrap around his neck, he barely has time to breathe before the collar, too, is broken. The pieces clang against the cold, stone floor, and Komaeda inhaled sharply.

“K-Kamukura-sama...”

Kamukura yanks him close, encasing him in spice and the stench of that bitter iron. He’s still warm. So very, very warm. And his long black hair is like silk between his fingertips. Komaeda could have died then and there from how hard his heart was beating.

_Ah, I can feel Kamukura-sama’s heartbeat, too... What a strong, steady heartbeat._

“Komaeda Nagito...”

He relaxes in the other’s embrace. It’s warm and wonderful, in spite of the blood, in spite of everything. It’s still everything he ever dreamed of.

_It’s so, so warm..._

“Let us become one.”

“Y... Yes.”

_This is what my life lead to—and I’ve truly never known happiness until this moment._

* * *

“S-So... You... You’re seriously saying...”

“K-Kamukura-sama, can you...repeat that...?”

“Very well.” Kamukura adjusted him on his lap, but kept him close and secure as he only blinked wide, watery eyes. “I hereby take the human called Komaeda Nagito as a consort. Is that not clear?”

It was clear that the court was in an uproar.

“W-What the fu—?!”

“J-Just because you cannot have children does not make a union any less unsightly! To mingle elite demons and filthy— _filthy_ —!”

“It’s _inconceivable_!”

**“Enough.”**

They quieted as Kamukura went on, glare cold and daring.

“Any objections can be made one at a time. I do not mind dealing with each and every one. Is that not clear?”

They cowered, ducking their heads. Some of them still mumbled instinct words, but they all soon quieted, and no one lined up.

“You really should have eaten me,” Komaeda murmured, almost sullenly. “It would have been far less complicated.”

“I am well aware of what I am doing, Komaeda Nagito.”

“Are you _really_?” Even when Kamukura Izuru glaring at him, he wondered about that. He was starting to get to the point where he could look at him without his eyes stinging, and he wondered about that, too. “When I joked about the romance of this... I really was joking, you know...”

Kamukura Izuru huffed. Komaeda, cheeks puffed, looked among the court. While several were disapproving, there were some who at least looked curious about what was to transpire.

_At the very least...it won’t be boring. And, honestly, I do like the idea of being with Kamukura-sama for a little longer. Still, I wanted to be eaten._

“This kind of union is just...” he trails off. “I don’t understand.”

“You said you loved me,” Kamukura pointed out. “This kind of union, then, is natural.”

“I meant that in a pure sense, though,” Komaeda whined. “Don’t make me sound so twisted, Kamukura-sama.”

“It is that purity of yours that solidified my decision in taking you in, Komaeda Nagito.”

“Wha...” He felt his cheeks heat up, more so when Kamukura held him closer than before. “T-That’s...!”

Ba-dump. **Ba-dump.**

“Ah,” Kamukura hummed. “Your roses have wilted, Komaeda Nagito.”

Komaeda blinks down at them, and a single petal is easily plucked off. He finally smiles, nuzzling into Kamukura Izuru’s muzzle.

“Beautiful, isn’t it?”

_One life as a sacrifice has ended—let’s see what blossoms next._


End file.
